


Comfort me baby

by TheYeeMeme



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Furry, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYeeMeme/pseuds/TheYeeMeme
Summary: Foxy finds Chica alone in the cafeteria





	

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fnaf fic no hate plz, give kudos, thnks


End file.
